1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, an electronic device, and a robot.
2. Related Art
Detection devices for detecting an external force are disclosed in JP-A-60-135834, JP-A-7-128163, and JP-A-2009-176183. In recent studies, application of these detection devices to a touch panel or a haptic sensor in a robot has been reviewed.
JP-A-60-135834 discloses a detection device for detecting a pressure distribution based on a deformation amount of projections using a pressure-receiving sheet having conical projections uniformly arranged on a rear surface. However, in the detection device disclosed in JP-A-60-135834, it is not possible to measure a force in the in-plane direction (slipping force) of the pressure applied to the measurement surface.
JP-A-7-128163 discloses a detection device in which a plurality of pillar-like projections are arranged in a grid shape on a surface of a pressure-receiving sheet, and a circular conical projection is provided on the rear surface of a portion obtained by equally dividing the circumference of the surface projections. In the detection device disclosed in JP-A-7-128163, it is possible to detect the external pressure as a three-dimensional force vector, but the detection limitation of the external pressure is determined by a deformation degree of the projections.
JP-A-2009-176183 discloses a detection device that includes a dielectric body layer between a device substrate having a sensing area for detecting the electrostatic capacitance and an opposite substrate and detects a change of the pressure based on a change of the electrostatic capacitance caused by the deformation. However, in the detection device disclosed in JP-A-2009-176183, it is not possible to measure a force of the in-plane direction of the external pressure (slipping force) applied to the measurement surface.
As such, none of the detection devices disclosed in JP-A-60-135834, JP-A-7-128163, and JP-A-2009-176183 succeeded in detecting the strength and the direction of the external pressure with a high precision.